Survivor Rocky Mountains
Survivor: Rocky Mountains is the 4th season of Mana's Survivor. The filming location was in the Rocky Mountains, USA. There was a small gap in time betwen the ending of Survivor Nicagura and the start of Survivor:Rocky Moutains. Production ran from 5-9-13 until 6-7-13. Following this Production for Survivor Blood vs Water ended immeditaly. Season Summary 15 brand new contestans enterd the Rockies for one of the most diffcult battales of Mana's Survivor yet. These people where joined by three rather scrwed pre-merge boots, Missy from Survivor:Tocantains, Shawn from Survivor: Japan, and Snow from Survivor:Nicagura. These three manged to become the tribe leaders and ranked everyone in how much they wanted them on there tribe. Shawn got Omincea in Blue, Missy got Selwyn in Black, and Snow got Banff in white. Quickly Shawn got elimanted in the very first tribal of the season and Omincea found itself seemingly doomed. However Selwyn manged to go on a LONG losing streak and voted out Sam, Cody, and Alan leaving Stoner, Missy and Jonah feeling like a win for a Selwyn was unlikely. However Omenica wound up losing the next two challenges featruing the vote offs of Donut and DJ. At this point the 6 previous votes off had a chance to return to two newly shuffled tribes in the Outcast twist. However the Outcasts where unsucessful at there attempt to return leaving a new selywn and Banff to began a new battle to the merge. People where worried about an easy pagong of the old selwyn/omenica while the merge was going on so when New Selwyn lost the next immuinty challenge Cory and Dan found themselves to be the biggest targets. The bigger threat to the newly budding allaince was Dan and he was blindsided. Now new Banff was trying to stick together and manged to win yet another immuinty challenge where at this point Aly, WC, Snow, and Dono had yet to even attend a tribal council. At this tribal Cory manged the get sheath to turn on his old allies and James, leader of the old Omenica was blindsided in a re-vote over Jonah the lone Selwyn on New Selwyn. At the merge there where 4 new selwyns and 6 new Banff's, Banff was determined to stick together and launched an easy vote to boot of Tadds, leaving Sheath as the only Omenica left in the game. Following was the massive blindside of Cory, who did not see his vote off coming at all. Jonah then began to slowly try and break apart the Banff 6 but was also unsucessful when he too was taken out by the army. The Banff 6 only had one thing sitting in there way, Sheath. In the craziest tribla yet WC played the first of his two idols on himself reveling that everything was not all happy in Banff town. Then Missy one of three people not immune from the rock pull and the obvious deciding vote took the 33% chance of getting booted in order for the c hance of someone oustide of her allaince with Stoner and Snow from survivng however she wound up pulling the purple rock. Now the 6 man army was left and it seems Aly and WC where alone in this game. WC tok a big risk and played his second idol on Aly leading to snow flipping sides and booting Dono, who up to this point seemed the obvious cult leader and winner of the game. Now Stoner who was a dead man walking won immuinty havin Sheath flip on Aly/WC and we saw the blindside of Aly leading to another crazy tribal. When Stoner won Immuinty again he and Snow decied to go back to WC and blindside Sheath, who they saw as a bigger threat to the pair making it to the F3. And the Final Immuinty Challenge Stoner manged to win and took Snow to the end. Snow was commented on having to deal witht the returning player stigma, however played a very backseat UTR floater ish game but was called more loyal then Stoner. Stoner was praised for his strong physical game winning the most immuintes in the series up to that point, as well as a great comeback fro losing his closest ally Dono. However he was called out for being too UTR and ridding Dono's coatails a little bit. In the end the jury by far felt that Stoner still played a much better game and he wound up winning 6-1. The Players Episode Titles Voting Table